Moonlight Sonata
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: The source of his dreams came from a beautiful prisoner that was considered to be dangerous. When Eric first laid eyes on her, he knew she was meant to be his, but could this beautiful woman allow herself to trust in fate and allow herself to be loved, and could she love in return?
1. Across the stars

**So I had a brand new document waiting to write Sweet Home Louisiana, and instead something else was born and I have a new story, and I should stop because I have other ideas and I still need my others to finish and I am a bad bad bad person! But no, here I am decided to try something new. I do hope you enjoy this one. Has a more...medieval feel to it. Enjoy!**

**Blah blah don't own the series you know the whole drill.**

* * *

"_Come to me. I need you."_

Vampires didn't dream, he was sure of this. But somehow every time he succumbed to his day time slumber, he'd see these beautiful blue eyes that matched his own, staring right back at him. The voice was soft and melodic like a siren, and he could also tell the voice belonged to a woman.

Every time slumber took him, she would come to him and call for him. There was a need deep inside him, almost primal like, to go to her. She needed him, and he needed to go to her. He'd always imagined what she could look like. With a voice, and beautiful eyes like the ones he saw in his dreams; then surely her beauty was incomparable.

Perhaps it was Freya herself that would call to him.

But Eric Northman had no idea how to answer to her. She never seemed to hear him when he would respond to her in those dreams.

These dreams started a few months back, and ever since then normal human blood had the same stale taste as True Blood. He no longer found satisfaction in bedding other women, the very thought of it made him cringe.

No one seemed to notice, except for his maker; Godric.

Godric knew there was something wrong with his child, but he would never force an answer out of him. He knew Eric would come to him out of his own free will. Of course he didn't want Eric to feel obligated to tell him anything, but Godric worried for his child nonetheless.

But worries aside, he had to also worry for his kingdom.

Godric was the King of the Amun Kingdom, like his maker before him was King and one day Eric would be King as well. Their bloodline was a powerful one, and it was revered in the Kingdom, and it was one of the most respected in the neighboring Kingdoms.

Like any other night, different kinds of supernatural creatures made their way to the King to address their worries.

Only tonight was a tiny bit different.

"Greetings your Majesty." The creature before him bowed in utmost respect to Godric.

"Majesty, my name is Preston Pardloe and I hail from the Aeterna Kingdom, and I request aid in the handling of a Prisoner."Eric's bullshit was going off at the man before him.

"Are you so weak that you cannot handle your own prisoner? Consorting with the Vampires, I thought it beneath you." The man that stood before them was seething with anger, yet he would not show the Vampire that he had indeed gotten through to him. But he needed to get this prisoner away from the Kingdom. Letting the Amun Clan deal with her was enough for them, she would not survive being in the vampires grasp, they'd drain her dry and that's all they wanted. To finally be rid of her.

"She is too dangerous. She has killed every member of the Royal family, and just a few months ago our beloved Princess was killed the night before her coronation ceremony. Our Kingdom is in distress, and we are trying to find someone with enough Royal blood in them to take over. We cannot have her soiling our plans, or better yet. We cannot risk our Kingdom. If you are able to kill her, then we are forever in your debt."

Godric nodded. "Yes, the rumors had reached my ears that the Princess had been killed, but none else. My greatest sympathies for your Kingdom, such a tragedy it is. The Brigant King was a dear friend of mine, and it saddens me to hear of his fate and that of his family's. I owed the King a debt, and I will repay it to him in this manner. "

"Your Majesty is most gracious. I will have our Prisoner here, as soon as possible."

"How soon?" To be truthful, Eric was actually curious to see what kind of creature had these people quivering in fear. If the prisoner was Fae, then perhaps he could actually enjoy feeding for once. God knows he hasn't enjoyed it in months.

"Tomorrow night, if possible. She is Fae, so precautions must be taken."

"Thank you, Preston. I will see you tomorrow night, you are dismissed." Godric dismissed him easily, and turned to both Eric and Isabel.

"You have questions, and I will tell you that Niall Brigant was the King of Aeterna once upon a time ago, and he was a good friend of mine. When his son and daughter in law were killed, he retook the throne and raised his granddaughter. I also owe Niall a debt and was never able to repay him, so I am doing this in this manner, Niall would have wished for justice on the death of his family, so I will do it in his stead."

Yes, Godric knew that his child and Isabel wanted answers, and once he gave them his answer both Eric and Isabel were satisfied and needed no further explanation to Godric's actions.

"Isabel, one of our holding cells is made with pure Iron, prepare the cell and have Octavia create wards to prevent an escape from our future prisoner, and Eric call Pamela. She is an expert at getting our prisoners to talk." Eric flashed Godric a grin, oh he knew his child would be giddy at getting a new play toy, and he was excited at the thought of tasting Fae blood.

"You will not sample her blood either, Eric." Godric narrowed his eyes at Eric. "As your maker, I command you." He then added. "And you will command Pamela to do the same."

Godric really knew how to soil his fun. He bowed his head in respect. "Yes Master, your wish is my command."

Perhaps Godric commanding him not to drink the Prisoner's blood wasn't so bad after all. He was really thirsting for Fae blood, and now he felt a bit on the hungry side, which meant that his appetite could finally be back and perhaps sated. After Godric dismissed the two of them, Eric went to go find a suitable donor. He found a pretty girl by the name of Leslie, whom he had chosen because she had blue eyes.

Eric glamoured the girl into believing he would have sex with her, and then he proceeded to sink his fangs into her neck and began to drink. Once he was done he pulled away and cringed his nose up in disgust.

The blood still tasted horrible to his tongue.

* * *

She couldn't remember how long she'd been there, she'd lost track of time. The only thing she could tell was the time of day it was, because of the sun's position, which she could see through the small window in her holding cell. Light was her only constant companion in this darkness.

If only she could laugh bitterly at her own situation. Her arms and legs where bound by iron chains which depleted most of her power, she wore a muzzle on her face because her captors feared her other magic. If her mouth was covered then she'd be unable to chant any spells. They had been unable to break her, the Fae had been unable to go into her cell, because they'd surely grow weak from all the iron and she'd overpower them. It was a good thing she was only half Fae, as the rest of her magic came from elsewhere.

Her enemies had a right to fear her. She was just as ruthless and lethal as Neave and Lochlan were, but not as brutal. She didn't torture, she killed without question. She never toyed with her enemies because despite everything, she didn't want to be feared by her own people. Above all, she wanted to be loved and respected by them, she wanted to be a righteous and fair ruler yet she also wanted to be known as the type of ruler you shouldn't trifle with.

But she didn't even get the chance to be crowned Queen, she was captured and it was then made known that some assassin killed the beloved Princess.

The joke was on them though, because once she was out of this prison, she would be out to avenge her family, and restore power and honor to her family name; then she would take the throne and restore the Kingdom to the beautiful and peaceful place it once was.

Night had fallen, she looked up to see her other companion, the moon. Behind the mask that adorned her mouth, there was a small smile.

_Hello old friend, we meet again._

She spoke to the moon telepathically. For some reason, she loved the moon better than the sun. There was something soothing about the moonlight, and the stars that shone at night.

_You don't know how much I need you_

She spoke again.

Others would think her crazy for talking to the moon, but she found it soothing. The moon was nothing like the sun. The moon held beauty and grace, and when it illuminated the night sky, it would make the stars shine even brighter. It made her feel less lonely, the moon was her eternal companion. It would never leave her side.

The sound of keys rattling snapped her from her inner musings, and she looked up to see that her captors were opening the cell door. She held back a snicker when she saw that they were armed up to their teeth.

When Preston stepped in, her gaze hardened and her eyes narrowed at him. Oh how she wanted to spill his blood with her hands. Preston was the traitor, he betrayed her and her family and she would see to it that he was the first one to die.

"Oh come now, Princess Susannah. That look is unbecoming of someone of your status." He mocked her, and she felt rage build up inside her.

"Take her." He ordered, and the guards grabbed her, and she felt her blood boil. Her eyes glowed and Preston laughed at her. "Save the light tricks for the Vampires, darling. I'm sure they will love their food providing them with entertainment."

_Vampires?_

Her eyes glowed brighter, and yet her power was still bound by the iron. Susannah struggled against her captors yet they held onto her firmly. Tears were forming in her eyes, but not at the sorrow of being transported to a place of vampires, her tears were part of her rage. She felt destructive, and she knew if she was suddenly free, then no one would be safe from her wrath.

_Preston Pardloe, when I finally get free, I guarantee you that there will be no place for you to hide. I will hunt you down and drain you of your blood for the Vampires to feed on._

Surprise was etched on Preston's face, upon hearing her voice in his head. Her eyes held triumph in them. _Surprise Bitch. _She thought to herself

"You…." His hand collided with her cheek., and she closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off the pain.

"Bitch, hmm no matter. You'll be dead soon anyways." Preston sneered, and he turned his back to her. She gave him a deadly glare, and Preston ignored her. He ordered her guards to take her away and deliver her to her death.

Isabel awaited the arrival of the prisoner. The guards she had ready for the newest addition to the dungeons were Weres. She figured it would much safer to use them then a vampire. Already she was having trouble with the Faery that popped in the night before, she had to go out and feed around in order to sate her hunger.

Susannah continued to be bound by her chains. She walked behind one of her newest guards, eyeing him carefully. She dipped into his mind, and instantly she knew he was of the two natured. She had no way to speak to him, and in order to get inside his mind he'd have to be severely weakened. That was how she was able to get to Preston.

"For a Faery to send you here, you must be something." She rolled her eyes. She couldn't respond to him anyways. They halted, and she looked up to see a vampire, a woman.

"Take her to her cell. I'll inform Godric of her arrival."

That didn't sound too good. At least the others back home couldn't even touch her because of the iron that surrounded her. Vampires weren't weakened by iron, but they were weakened by silver. This wouldn't help her situation at all because there was none to be found, unfortunately.

The people that worked in the palace stopped to stare at the strange prisoner. She looked fearsome, and they dare not ask who she was. The donors thought she must have pissed off the wrong Vampire, otherwise she wouldn't be receiving such a treatment.

Susannah didn't need to know what was going on through their heads either, so she stayed out. Even if it might provide her some intel as to whom was in the Palace, she highly doubted she would get much information. Although, her new guards might have everything she needed to know. These guards were more human like then the Fae guards back home, so surely when the allowed her to eat, then she might convince one or the other. She was part Fae, the Fae gift of persuasion did not skip the gene on her.

But like the brutes they were, they threw her into the cell and chained her to the wall and the finally let her be. The Princess took in her surroundings, noticing that these cells were light proof, she realized that her companions the sun and moon would no longer be with her. Suddenly, she was feeling very alone again.

_I need you._

She said, as if the moon would respond to her. For the first time in forever, she finally felt lonely.

Eric felt a compulsion to go down to the dungeon. He knew it wasn't because he was curious to see what kind of prisoner the Fae had been so afraid of, but it was something else altogether. It was instinctual like. He knew Pam was already, most likely down there tending to the prisoner, trying to make her spill any useful information, and as much as he likes to indulge his progeny. Eric didn't want Pam anywhere near the dungeons.

Thankfully, Pam hadn't arrived yet so he dismissed the two Were guards standing at the door.

She heard a Vampire outside her cell door. There was a warm jittery feeling in her stomach when he spoke and dismissed the guards at her door. She was suddenly feeling anxious, and maybe a bit scared. When her cell door opened, she lifted her gaze up to the Adonis that stood before her.

Eric's eyes widened in shock when he stared directly into those very familiar blue eyes that had been haunting his dreams, anger filled him upon seeing the woman tied up like she was. He stepped closer to her, and her gaze never left him. The two stared at each other long enough until a voice interrupted them.

"Well, doesn't she look delicious." She snapped her head towards the door and looked at a blond female vampire, eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. She didn't like the woman's gaze on her, and neither did he. Eric's primal instincts were beginning to resurface, and he did not want his progeny anywhere near this woman. There was a need to claim her, and to let everyone know that she belonged to him.

"Pam, get out." Pam tried to protest. "As your maker, I command you." His voice sounded beautiful to her ears, even if the man was angry, and even if he was a vampire.

When Pam had left, at his command, Eric turned towards her, taking steps closer. He looked like a predator, but somehow she knew she could trust him with her life. He felt like a safe haven to her, and that was something she thought was long lost. But after so much betrayal, she wanted to fight that feeling, she didn't want to trust him.

"I've finally found you."

* * *

**And fate brings our two favorite lovers together. Maybe, who knows!**

**I can't say when this will be update, but I will try to do a weekly update, as I've been doing with the others. You guys deserve that!**


	2. Danza Apasionada

**Two updates in one week! Not bad! There are others to be updated next week. I think updating twice per week feels better. I have a lot to work on, and this makes it easier.**

**This chapter is a bit short, compared to others I've written. **

**I should finally get to updating SWL sometime next week, along with Predatory. My muse has been itching to free itself in those two particular stories, and maybe a new one. I've been trying to keep my mind off of that new one. But I think for now, I'll write it as a one shot and then continue it later.**

**Anyhow, I don't own this series, CH and AB do, sadly.**

* * *

"_I finally found you."_

She found herself unable to pull away from his intense gaze. When she looked into his eyes, she could feel as if everything was crumbling around her.

When Eric looked at her, he noticed her swollen cheek.

Someone had touched her.

Someone had touched what was his.

He could feel the rage building up inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to demand retribution for marring her beautiful skin. He made an attempt to touch her cheek, and as he reached out, Susannah instantly reacted, and made an attempt to pull away from him. Her eyes narrowed, daring him to touch her.

For a second she found herself longing for his touch, and that terrified her.

She reminded him of a caged tiger. Chained in a cage, but willing to swipe it's claws at anything that got near. Of course she didn't trust him, she was Fae and he was a Vampire. Their kind didn't exactly get along. Just like how tigers and other animals didn't get along either. Tigers tended to be loners, and the way she glared at him, if she wasn't chained down, then he was sure she'd strike him at any given moment, and that had him aroused enough. This was the woman that killed the last remaining members of the Royal house of Brigant. He was sure she wasn't one to be messed with.

But for some reason, Eric Northman found himself wanting her even more, and for some reason, he could tell this woman was trustworthy.

He made another attempt to touch her cheek, but she thrashed about attempting to pull away from him. Eric, in a swift movement caught her face in both of his hands, he tried to be gentle enough so he wouldn't harm her either.

She was melting on his touch, her skin felt like fire when he touched her. She hated being so vulnerable, and she hated how this man, or vampire was making her feel.

He made her feel vulnerable.

She was making him feel things he had never felt before.

Eric looked at her even closely now. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. While her face was somewhat dirty, her cheek swollen, and her hair looked like a hot mess, this woman still looked beautiful. She exceeded his expectations of what he thought she would look like. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all of his existence, and he was sure she could give the goddesses of his old religion a run for their money.

She was a rose with many thorns, but a rose could also be well taken care of and held gently.

"Why did you call for me?"

There was no response from her, and Eric had nearly forgotten she couldn't speak because of that atrocity covering her mouth. When he took his hands off her face he was going to take the muzzle off, but Susannah jerked her head away, trying to prevent him from touching her again.

"I will never harm you, I just want to remove this, will you allow me to do so?" He asked gently, surprising even himself, at the way he was acting towards her, a prisoner.

After six whole months she was finally going to be able to use her voice again, and perhaps chant a spell or two to allow her to escape. _Stupid Vampire._ She thought as she watched him remove the dreaded thing from her mouth.

Her mouth was finally free, and she kept her poker face on.

"**Álíesan**." She barely uttered the word, but her lips moved. The cell was padded with iron all over, but that only prevented her from using her Fae magic. The word, that word was a simple spell that any child could learn, and it was the one that was going to save her. Eric was watching her intently, expecting her to speak.

But once the shackles that bound her released her, she muttered another spell that would immobilize her vampire.

Eric's fangs clicked out. He most certainly did not like surprises, and he was angry that his little fairy pulled a fast one on him, but of course the fact that she was running from him made his cock twitch in anticipation.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

This Fae woman smelled like a sweet ambrosia, a sweet mixture of honey and sunshine. What he wouldn't give to wake up to that smell every day of his remaining existence!

It was not Fae magic that she was using, the power that she used belonged to the long forgotten Druids, the peaceful people that still lived in an old world and believed in the old gods, that were long forgotten by today's society. The iron did not suppress this ability to use magic, but the Fae magic inside her, boosted her Druidic magical reserves making her stronger than most.

Susannah was able to conjure a dagger, it was not made of silver but it would be enough to subdue the Vampire. She didn't want to kill him, in fact in the deep parts of her mind and heart, there was a teeny tiny voice telling her not to harm him. Susannah was trying to ignore that voice. She walked around Eric, stalking him like a predator, examining him closely.

But Eric wasn't just standing there with his arms crossed. No, the Vampire closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma that lingered in the air. Surprisingly, her scent wasn't as intoxicating as the Fae that had requested an audience with Godric the other night. Eric laughed lightly.

"I will not harm you, so release me. "

She lunged at him, her eyes getting that same glow as before. All the while, Eric remained still. He would not attack her, nor harm her. He was letting her do as she pleased, while at the same time he was studying her.

As soon as Susannah got close enough, Eric had immediately pinned her against the wall, her arms pinned up over her head. Eric's face was in close proximity to hers, his intense blue eyes were looking back into her own.

"Who are you, little Faery?"

She grunted, trying to squirm away from him. "My name is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I am the assassin that killed the last remaining members of the Royal house of Brigant—let me go Vampire!"

She was so frustrated her magic didn't work on him. Her magic always worked, and it frightened her that it backfired on her. She had used her magic on vampires before and this was something new all together.

"Why won't my magic work on you! Let go of me, I swear by gods that I will-!" He shut her up by smashing his lips against her own, enveloping her in a passionate, hungry kiss. She tried to push him away at first, but she relented and kissed him back with the same hunger.

For the two of them, this felt so right. They ached for one another, and they felt that they needed each other. For Eric, he realized that he couldn't let her go. The ache he felt in his undead heart was far too great, and only being near her, would it calm down.

For Susannah, it was the same.

Susannah pulled away, trying to catch her breath now. Eric still held her in place, and he never tore his eyes away from her.

"Tell me, how long ago were you imprisoned?"

"Around six months ago….how is that any of your concern?"

Eric smirked. "Because, six months ago you began haunting my dreams, little Faery."

Susannah glared at him. "How on earth would I haunt your dreams, how do you even know it's me!?"

"Because anyone could recognize their mate, or are you going to deny this as well?"

_Mate. _ The word was not foreign to her. It all clicked in her head, the comfort she felt when she was speaking to the moon, was she actually entering his dreams and speaking to him as well? Anyone could think it was absurd. But in this world, very few found their true mates, but she never thought it could happen to her out of all people. She was to marry Preston Pardloe, and although it was a political marriage she had resigned herself to, she did love him once a time ago, but he betrayed her.

But the emotions she was feeling for this Vampire, were stronger than what she had felt for Preston. It was like a flame had been lit inside her, waiting to burst out.

She couldn't deny that the attraction, the pull, the ache and the need to be with this man was anything normal. She felt safe and secure with him no matter how hard she tried to deny it, and the kiss was amazing to boot!

"How…" She said, still trying to connect the pieces together. She still didn't want to believe that there was maybe someone out there that was meant for her, that meant that they would never hurt or betray her. It seemed too good to be true.

"Aside from the kiss, the pull I felt to you, and the dreams, I believe the last piece of the puzzle was that you tried to spell me with your magic and it did not work. According to my knowledge, Mates cannot harm each other. " He said, taking the dagger from her hand, while he would never harm her on purpose, he decided to try out the experiment. He tried to stab her arm with the dagger, but it deflected and it fell out of his hands.

"See? I cannot harm you, my love." It felt so right calling her by that. He had proven to her that they couldn't harm each other, no they were one and the same, two halves that belonged together to form one whole entity.

"It can't be. No, you can't be." She said to herself, trying to deny it. It wasn't in her plans to be tied to anyone, in any way at all! She had plans to escape, she needed to go and regroup with others in order to take back her Kingdom. She needed to get herself stronger. This was never in her plans!

"Will you tell me your name now, my mate?" She shook her head.

"I belong to no one, but myself. I am not your mate." She seriously never thought it would come down to this. Her brother, Jason was lucky enough to find his mate. Her only living brother had found a mate in a Daemon, by the name of Michelle; she was of the Fire clan. Secretly, Susannah wished to be as lucky as her brother. She had loved Preston, she thought they were good for each other.

"You may deny it all you want, but you are mine as I am yours."

"Can you stop it with all that? Do you know what kind of life you must live if you are with me? I'm an assassin, I committed treason and I killed everyone in the Royal family, including the Princess herself. I can kill your King and leave this Kingdom in utter chaos."

Eric nearly growled at the thought of losing Godric. But he looked at her, and he knew she wouldn't go through with what she just said. He leaned in again, inhaling her rich scent.

"No one is a saint in this world, my lover. Everyone has their own Pandora's box, and I'm sure you have yours, just as I have mine. I will love you, like you are meant to be loved. If you decide to destroy the world, then I will be there to stop you, and if I can't I will gladly watch the world burn away as I stand at your side. If you die, then I cannot go on my little Fae." He said caressing her swollen cheek, which he noticed had begun to slowly heal.

"Let me go, and forget about me." She said once again. "I can make you forget about me, and this doesn't have to happen between us."

"Negative. I will not allow you to leave my side."

"Let me go." She said as she struggled to get free out of his grasp.

"No."

"Eric, I command you to let her go." Came in a third voice, the command which Eric could not disobey, no matter how hard he wanted to fight it. The fact that his Maker had commanded him away from his mate made his fangs click down. He was feeling threatened, even if this was his own Maker. Godric had heard the conversation between the two. The revelation that these two were mates had surprised Godric, but it did explain Eric's strange behavior these past few months.

He looked at the Fae woman that was standing defensively against him as well.

"Princess Susannah, it seems the rumors of your death were false"

She never thought she would ever see a famliar face.

"Godric?"

* * *

**Oh oops, she knows Godric, and she's also riding along the de-nial river. I enjoyed having Sookie resist Eric, both of them not relenting was like watching a tango. Very fiery indeed! I know some of you expected her to say who she was immediately to save herself, but they are vampires and she didn't trust them, but Godric blew her cover because he's Godric and he's the most honest vampire I've ever known hahaha.**

**Also for the spell used, I have to provide credit to the creators of Merlin, as I can't make up this stuff for the life of me, and Merlin has many wonderful useful words.**

**The word **Álíesan means to release, and in Sookie's case, she released the chains that bound her.****

****The Druids, ah yes. It always bothered me that these people never get much recognition and they play a part in this story. Not much is said about them in history, but in this story their history changes, which I will be revealing little by little.****


	3. Family

**YMO will be updated this week, I'm almost done with it!**

**Also, to those wondering if this is a story, it is not! Sorry! So, here we are with the third chapter and I do hope everyone enjoys their time with their families. I'm on a college break and boy does it feel good to be lazy doing nothing but watch netflix and sleep in late, I missed that.**

**Anyways, this doesn't belong to me, but the ideas do!**

* * *

"Godric?"

Godric was here, that meant she was in his Kingdom!

A sense of relief had washed over her, familiarity is something she hadn't had in a long time. Godric was like family and she needed an ally in this time of great need.

"Yes young one. It's me."

Eric was shocked at learning that she was in fact the Princess Brigant. What had shocked him even more was that Godric had known her.

But of course he would, Godric had been friends with the Brigant family for a long time.

As for Susannah, he knew she was Fae, but hadn't expected her to be the princess herself. The wheels began to turn in his head, and he realized that this Preston had been a liar, and that Susannah was sent here to her death. A growl came out from him when he realized that the Faeries were intending on killing his mate.

For a moment Susannah was feeling so overwhelmed, that she backed up enough and found herself unconsciously leaned up against Eric. There was a sense of comfort that came from him and she relished in it. Eric stood still as he watched his newly found mate leaned up against him.

The raging beast inside him roared in victory at the fact that his mate was seeking comfort from him, and he took pride in that he could provide her with comfort. But his frustration grew when he realized he was still under his maker's command and could not move to touch her like he had wanted to, and oh did he want so much more from her.

Finally Susannah took a deep breath and suddenly she pulled away from Eric, lowering her head down in respect at Godric, and most of all in respect of his station.

"Your Majesty." Susannah spoke politely.

"Child, there is no need for formalities." He spoke in a warm and welcoming tone, it reminded Susannah of her grandfather. How she missed her family.

" Yes Godric."

Susannah came upon the realization that maybe this was her fate. Being brought to the Amun clan was actually a good thing! Godric would be able to aid her in reclaiming her Kingdom and her Throne. She knew this wouldn't be something you do overnight, this kind of thing needed a lot of planning and she was willing to wait it out. She needed to find allies and call in favors from many and Godric was the first one placed in her path and she would make great use of this grand gesture that she considered a gift from the Goddess herself.

"Godric…can you release him from his command?" She said softly. If the fates were truly playing a hand in her life, then that meant she could never escape Eric. Her heart and soul sung to him and she could feel it deep within her bones that she couldn't part from him.

It frustrated her. It really did.

Once Eric was released he zipped over to her side, to check to see if she was alright.

Susannah on the other hand took a good look at Godric and mouthed the words 'help' out to him. Perhaps it was a bad idea to release Eric from his makers command. Godric shook his head and smiled at the two. As much as he wanted to take Susannah in his arms and give her a warm embrace, he knew Eric was in a state of mind right now that would enable him to attack him. He wasn't afraid of Eric, but he knew Eric would never forgive himself for attacking his own maker and Godric didn't like to see his child in any kind of pain.

Exhaustion was finally beginning to take a toll on her body. She was feeling the effects of the iron in the room and before she knew, her knees gave in and she collapsed. Luckily Eric was there to catch her just in time.

"Get me out of here." She said weakly. "I need to get out of here."

And just as she requested the two Vampires vamped out of the cell; and as was his right as her mate, Eric had decided to take her into his sleeping quarters and Godric retreated to his own bedroom for the remainder of the night

Eric looked down at his mate, noticing that the bruise on her cheek was still there, he wanted to heal her giving her his blood but he knew the trouble and the rift that would cause between him and Susannah, so instead he bit into his thumb and spread his blood around her bruised cheek. The results were instantaneous. Her cheek was fully healed, and a part of him still wanted to give her blood, but this method would suffice and for a while she would smell sort of like him.

She was beautiful, there was nothing and no one out there that could compare to the beauty that was his mate. Her skin was dirty, her clothes were torn and no longer suited for a woman of her high status, yet he could tell her clothing was quality material, even if it no longer had any good value. But despite all of that, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He stripped her of her clothes, knowing well that the next day she would have a fit with him.

When she was fully naked and bare, he didn't feel anything sexual towards her at the moment. Instead, his eyes fell onto the scars that were on some parts of her abdomen, and he couldn't help but growl. He'd be damned if she would ever get hurt like this ever again. He would kill anyone who would dare touch her.

She was still out cold, and he wanted her to get a good rest so he blurred out of the room and came back with some warm water and a clean cloth. He began to gently wipe off all the dirt off of her skin.

He gently lifted her up to clean up her back, he washed her legs, her feet, he went around her breasts and was extremely gentle with them. There was no sexual thought that crossed his mind when he did this to her, for him it was his job to take care of his mate and make sure she was okay.

When Eric was done, he set the cloth and bowl full of water aside on a desk in his room, he had no clothes for Susannah yet, as it was already a little past dawn and Pam had already gone into her day rest, but he did send his child a text message that she would rise to, later that night. Eric stripped his clothes off and slipped in beside her.

He wanted to hold her close but he knew she would rip his head off for it so he resisted the urge and instead closed his eyes, and went to his day rest.

Eric woke two hours before sunset. When Eric looked towards Susannah, he found her sprawled across his chest, and her face buried into the crook of his neck and her naked body was pressed against his own.

"My little Fae, you're going to be really pissed off when you wake up." He chuckled, as he gently ran his fingers through some loose locks of hair. As if she had heard him, Susannah began to stir, she felt like she was on something cool and hard, yet it somehow gave her a sense of warmth and comfort. Her eyes slowly opened, and she took a deep sigh, as she inhaled the nice scent of her strange new pillow.

Now fully awake, she realized that her pillow was actually a body, a man's chest. She pulled away, quickly when she remembered the incident of the night before.

She realized that she was naked, and she was sleeping against a naked man, and it wasn't just anyone, it was the man that was her supposed mate.

"What the hell!?" She yelled at him, causing him to chuckle which only infuriated her more. She rarely ever lost her cool, but this had to be an exception. She found Eric annoying, why did her mate have to be so annoying? Susannah wasn't embarrassed by the fact that they were both naked, she was raised in the Supernatural world, being naked was not a problem.

But being naked in bed with this guy was.

Losing her cool wasn't going to help her out here, so she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"What happened?" She asked, hoping to divert the topic elsewhere because she was going to blast him across the room if he kept grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

"You asked us to take you out of the cell. Godric and I weren't going to risk your life, so I took you here to my room where I removed the rags you had on and washed you. I have called my progeny to bring you in some clean clothing, by the way."

She wanted to kill him for touching her, but no matter what she said it would be futile. She realized that she couldn't deny him much because he was her mate, and unless he was under a maker's command he wouldn't leave her alone, and she did have Godric lift the maker's command.

"Where is Godric?"

"He will not come unless I call him, do you wish for him to be here?"

Before she had any chance to reply to him, Eric stood up, picked up his robe that was laying on the ground and he threw it at her. "Wear this, it seems that my maker is already here."

By the time Eric had let Godric in, she already had Eric's robe wrapped around her. She looked up, her cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment, she respected Godric too much and having him see her like this? She would much rather be down in the dungeons chained to the walls.

As for Eric, there was nothing more pleasant than watching this beautiful woman wear his clothing. Having Susannah wear his robe would leave his scent on her, and it was a shame that he couldn't completely claim her, but this was enough. He knew he had nothing to fear from Godric, but this stroked his ego as her mate, to let others know she was his, even his maker.

"I was worried for you. You collapsed last night, and Eric had to rush you out of that cell. Could you explain what was happening to you?"

"It was the iron. Usually iron shouldn't affect me, but I was shackled in iron for six months, I was in an iron cell for six months, eventually the iron began to take a toll on my body. My other genes were trying to fight the effects of the iron, but nothing is eternal as it seems." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"Sookie, come here." Godric used her other name, the one only reserved for close friends and family. He extended his arms out to her, and there was no hesitation on her part as she rushed past Eric and jumped into Godric's arms. Godric wrapped his arms around her, and he held her close to him. It had felt like an eternity since she had gotten any type of familial comfort and Godric was like family to her. Her entire family, had been entirely wiped from existence and she was the only left, except for her brother, but she hadn't seen him in so long. She had been alone for six months, and it was beginning to take a toll on her.

Eric bit back a growl that threatened to come out. Seeing his mate rush past him to jump into his maker's waiting arms made him jealous. Since he had met Susannah, she held nothing but hostility towards him, but yet here she was holding nothing but adoration for his maker.

He knew it was stupid, it was his maker. He would die for Godric, and he knew he could trust Godric with her life. But still, he felt jealous that she wouldn't seek comfort from him.

"Sookie?" Eric repeated the name, and said person pulled away from Godric and glared at Eric.

"You may not use that name." She snapped.

"Sookie, Eric is my child and your mate; and as your mate he holds more importance than me. You two share something that not many have, and that many long for, allow him at least this simple privilege; after all he did look after you last night." He was right, and she hated that he was right. Sookie gave Eric another glare. Eric was really amused.

"Godric's right, I'm stuck with you so might as well." She sighed.

"Thank you, Sookie." At least that was a start. Perhaps she would warm up to him eventually.

"Sookie," Godric interrupted the two. " Will you explain to me what happened to you? What happened to your Kingdom?"

"Well…" She started. "Let's say I was in special training with someone really important. The special training was in another realm. I was gone for two months, and in this realm time is endless. Time is really strange in that realm, meaning that two months here, was fifty years in that realm. When I came back, all I came back to was to attend Grandfather's funeral. He had been killed in battle—at least that was what I was led to believe….

So, upon my Grandfather's death the only one left to be the next ruler was me. I was supposed to be crowned a week after my grandfather's death. The day before my coronation, I was ambushed in my own bedroom. I was captured and brought to the dungeons to be imprisoned. The people were led to believe that an assassin had killed their future queen and as for Preston Pardloe, he was one of the traitors. He was also my betrothed, and….I grew fond of him. I trusted him with my life and he betrayed me, and here I am. Make no mistake though, I will take back my Kingdom and I will take my throne. I won't allow my family's legacy be thrown away like trash."

Eric only listened to her story. Internally, he was angry. He wished there was a way back then, in which he would be able to reach her through his dreams; in which she had called out to him. He wanted to help her reclaim her throne, and he wanted revenge. He really wanted to kill Preston even more now.

"You may remain here for as long as you like. You will be treated like royalty, therefore our servants, are your servants as well." Godric said afterwards.

"Godric, forgive me but I'm no longer a princess, nor am I a Queen. I have been stripped of my titles so therefore I'm just Sookie, a normal Fae hybrid. I don't want that kind of authority over your servants" She sighed.

"Even if you've been stripped of your titles, you are my mate and that alone makes us equals in every way. This meaning that others will know of that particular title and will treat you as they would me or Godric."

She wanted nothing to do with power at the moment. The less people knew of her, the better. Sookie was safe in Godric's home for the time being.

After their entire conversation was over, Sookie had dismissed Godric from Eric's bedroom. Eric would never dare do that to his maker, but Sookie was different. She was on equal grounds with Godric due to their Royal titles, despite was Sookie said. Her Royal blood mattered the most.

"Now that Godric had left the room, you and I need to have a conversation about our relationship to each other."

* * *

**See, not so much in denial now, is she? Sookie is a smart girl, she was raised as a supernatural and as a Royal no less, she knows the drill!**

**I mentioned Sookie's special training and it will all be revealed in future chapters! For now just sit back and enjoy her blossoming relationship with her hot Viking**


	4. Only Teardrops

**I'm terrible for promising to update last weekend, oops lol. Here it is, the next installment of Moonlight Sonata! I'm grateful that you guys continue to read this story, it's one of my favorites, I mean I love all my stories but there are favorites and this one is one of them!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

" I understand that you and I are mates and that you and I belong to each other. There is no way out of this, and I'm resigning myself to this. Now that I've found you, I know that I can't live without you, literally. I know that I will love you with everything that I am—eventually. All my thoughts are centered around you _and that really pisses me off_. " She said, suddenly a little irritated. "You piss me off but not because I hate you, because god knows I don't, but because you are an infuriating man and I know that I will always stand by you.

Eric, I ask that you give me time to adjust to this, don't expect anything from me, because I'm still adjusting to this. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that my people and my kingdom were taken from me by enemies of my father, and grandfather. I also know you are trying to adapt to this too. -I will share a bed with you, for sleeping purposes only of course. Give this time, and eventually we will be one, in both your way and mine. Is that fine?"

It was more than fine with him, Eric was ecstatic over this. He knew she was right, this was difficult for the two of them, so taking time to adjust would be really good for the both of them.

"I will not rush this, as you said we both need to adapt."

She sighed, glad he was on the same page as her. "You're a vampire, and I will tell you this, I will not act and speak as if I were a human when I am with you. You and I stand on equal grounds, I may be a hafling, but I am not human. My mother was a child of the Druidic people," She started.

Eric was going to protest, but instead when she mentioned what her other nature was, he raised his eyebrow at her. "I thought they were only creatures of legend." He said.

"I'm pretty real." She said.

"For all I know you could be the last one of your kind."

Sookie rolled her eyes at him.

"Your maker Godric, was a child of the Druidic people. The markings he bares on his body is because he was most likely next in line to become a leader of his people." For a moment, she looked down at her hands before looking back at Eric to continue telling her tale.

"He may be a vampire now, but the training and the magic he knew isn't lost on him. No matter who or what you become, the knowledge is embedded deep into your very core; I had no one to teach me about my magic, my mother passed away when I was younger and there was no one left to teach me the ways of our people. That's when Godric came into the picture. My grandfather called on him and when I met Godric, I felt a very special connection to him." Sookie said closing her eyes. Trying to remember the nice feeling she felt when she met Godric.

There was that inner beast of his gnawing at him, begging him to let loose when she mentioned that she held a special connection to Godric.

"In better terms, Godric is my ancestor. I am descended from his line, and he is my family. Because of my Fae side, I could sense who were kin to me, even if they were of another race of supernatural creature."

Before she could continue any further, there was a knock at their bedroom door.

"My lord Eric, on orders of the Lady Pam we have brought you the clothes that was requested.—Oh and his Majesty requires your presence—and that of the Lady Susannah. He said he was holding court."

For a moment there, she had forgotten that she was wearing Eric's robes.

She realized that she needed an actual shower. She stared at Eric. "I'm going to take a shower, let the maids bring the clothing in. After they leave, you can also see your way out."

"Shouldn't I join you? After all, this is also my bathroom." There was that stupid grin she hated. She rolled her eyes and glared at him for a brief moment. "No. Go shower elsewhere, by the time I come out you better be gone." She said as Eric opened the door and let two identical maids in as they brought in racks of clothing, and some clean personal hygiene stuff, and a robe especially for her and some extra towels.

Sookie smiled at the two maids whom had slipped in. "I thank you both for your services." She noticed that Eric hadn't left yet, and she couldn't really blame him. She knew there was an instinctual part of him that wanted to be as close to her as possible, and that other part of him did not like the idea of leaving her alone in their bedroom with two lowly maids. He knew the maids were trustworthy, but considering Sookie's recent dealings, he trusted no one but himself and his maker—and Pam of course.

"Twins, huh." She said, as she examined the clothing that was brought in.

"Yes, m'lady." One of them politely inclined their head towards her in show of respect, and recognizing her as a figure of authority.

"What are your names?"

"Flora."

"Fauna." They spoke one after the other.

"The two of you, I thank you for your services, and I am deeply grateful for all this wonderful clothing you have brought to me— you are now dismissed, I shall call on you when I shall need of your assistance." She said, commanding the maids as if they were her own back at home. She realized that even if she stripped herself of those fancy titles, being Eric's mate would require for her to continue being a figure of authority.

The maids had left as soon as she had dismissed them, and Sookie then turned to Eric, aiming another glare at him.

"They're gone, you can leave now." She said, grabbing a fresh towel. She got even more irritated when she found him staring at her with that lustful gaze.

"So annoying." She muttered.

"Only for Sookie." He said in response, and right before he left, he vamped up to her gave her a quick peck on the lips and blurred out of the room before she could protest.

"Infuriating man!" She growled.

But by now, she was only speaking to herself. Eric was now gone and she was alone. She suddenly found herself missing Eric's company. It had been a long time since she had any form of companionship, and though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she loved the idea of spending time with Eric.

Once Sookie had made it to the shower, she just stood there for a while, letting the warm water caress her skin.

She was still trying to process the events that had happened from when she came back home to the Palace, and from the attack on her and her family—and then ending up in a prison; and now here with her mate.

She never properly grieved her grandfather either. At the time, she knew those traitors were watching her inside her prison and she refused to shed any tears in front of them. She wasn't about to show them her weaknesses.

_She had only returned just two days ago, and upon her return she was informed of her grandfather's death. Part of her knew death was inevitable, but there was that other part of her that refused to acknowledge it._

_She stood at the front of the row dressed in a dark dress, and wearing a dark veil that covered her head, but not her face. She listened as the High priest was giving his speech. She had done hers earlier, and then had given the priest the stage. She honestly had no idea how she even managed to give a speech today, she was far too overwhelmed by the turn of events._

_Her grandfather was dead, and she was the only one left. All who looked at her felt pity for her. She hated that feeling of helplessness she was feeling now._

_She felt numb._

_Many people offered their condolences regarding her loss, and theirs as they lost their King. She didn't even bother to read any minds, she was exhausted._

_Then minutes passed and soon she found herself alone, there was only the presence of the palace guards. Sookie walked towards the coffin, where her grandfather rested and she knelt down and lowered her head, her hands clasped together; she finally offered a prayer._

_"If I would have come back earlier, grandfather would still be alive." She said softly, still refusing to shed tears._

_ "I know he will be okay in the summer lands, but what I'm asking for is guidance to be able to lead our Kingdom. I was prepared for this moment, but I don't think I'm ready for this."_

_"I Susannah Brigant, will stay true to my oath. I will be your holy sword and shield. Do with me as you please. All I ask is that you give me guidance and strength in exchange."_

"I am yours to command." She whispered out loud, continuing to let the water fall on her and she finally shed a few tears.

"Guidance and strength, please grant them to me, oh divine one."

Knowing she had to be punctual to see Godric, Sookie finished her shower, and made sure to shave all that hair that had grown on her legs and other areas. Her hair finally shined and it finally looked healthy.

She took the time to paint her nails and toenails, before finally picking out a dress from her new wardrobe and some heels to go along with them. She blow dried her hair, and decided to have her hair look natural today. She used some simple makeup, foundation and lipstick only.

When she was done with her look, she finally stepped out of the bedroom and before she could call a servant to help her locate the palace court, Eric was already out waiting for her.

"Thank you for waiting."

"I will always wait for you, Sookie." While he was an infuriating man, right now Eric was very endearing to her. "What will be expected of me?" She asked. "Your customs are far different than mine, and you are vampires—you operate on different levels." She added.

"Vampires don't think highly of humans." Eric said as he offered Sookie his arm, and the two proceeded to walk together with their arms linked. " But in this Kingdom, the law is equal to all creatures that dwell within these lands and that includes the humans. –Because you look human, the vampires will think you're my pet."

"I will not degrade myself." Sookie snapped.

"I know, and I won't allow them to degrade you either. " He wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect her, if anyone insulted his woman then there would be hell to pay. "Your fairy scent isn't intoxicating and others will want you, but the minute Godric allows us too, I will claim you as my mate and you will do the same. But because they will think you human then you will be expected to be quiet and obedient. Don't pay attention to them, act as you normally would."

Obedience, she loathed the word yet a part of her knew that Eric was sort of right. People thought that just because one was of Royal blood that they could do as they pleased, but the reality was something else. Being a princess, Sookie had to learn to look like a wallflower and be obedient, and then she finally snapped and secretly trained, until her father had found out; and instead of punishing her, he made sure she would excel at being a fighter, even if everyone else disapproved.

"Obedience is for dogs, and I am not a dog, Eric. I was raised in a palace to become the next ruler of my kingdom, where I would have thousands of soldiers to command at my disposal. I would have had that power to end and create wars if so I pleased. I know how to deal with others who want to disrespect me, and mine."

Before entering through the doors that led to the court room, Eric stopped and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she didn't stop him. She welcomed his affections.

"I never said for you to be obedient, and I'm glad that you are quite the force to be dealt with." There was a small smile on Eric's face. "I forgot to tell you, you look absolutely magnificent. I cannot wait to present you as mine to everyone in there." He said leaning in to whisper in her ear, which made her shiver slightly.

"Are you ready?" He said, eager to get inside.

"Just open the doors already, Eric." She said with an eyeroll. If there was one thing she hated was meet and greets between those of higher power and status. She usually always had an excuse to avoid that, but not today. Here went another long and boring night.

* * *

**Oh Sookie. I really love her fiery spirit. I also love writing her this way. She won't last long trying to go slow with Eric, with these two it's never slow LOL. Also I forgot to mention that this is an Eric and Sookie story, no vampwich, sorry!**


	5. Tenebrae

**Hello everyone! I bring an update! A nice long chapter! The title is called Tenebrae, which is latin for darkness, or night. It seemed fitting to me, anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Sookie found herself surrounded by mostly Vampires. There was only a small minority of two natured. Their arrival had gathered the attention of all, even Godric. Sookie felt all eyes on her, If she had not been raised in this type of world she would be highly uncomfortable being the center of attention of all. She was used to being scrutinized by others, and being talked about.

She knew that the vampires have already taken notice that she looked and smelled mostly human, but she also knew that she smelled very delectable to them. Vampires didn't think much of humans and they probably didn't think much of her at the moment. Oh, to judge a book by its cover was a mistake that usually cost someone their life. If a vampire approached her with ill intention or to even attempt to humiliate her, then she would show them what the _human_ was capable of.

"Nervous?"

"Hardly." Sookie replied.

"So you're not nervous about the whole room staring at us?" Sookie shook her head, and took a deep sigh.

"I'm used to being under the scrutinizing gaze of others. "

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"No." She shook her head again. "I was raised to know that in this world; our world, appearances are everything. Looking weak is not an option for someone of mine, or your status. –But I suppose I am a little uneasy ,but it's to be expected. I have to suck it up."

Eric nodded. He understood where Sookie was coming from. Even before he had been made into a vampire, he was a prince to his own people. Many things were expected of him as well. Taking on the role of King, marrying a suitable woman, and have children; and win battles; making himself and his people stronger; it was all expected of him. Appearances are always everything in the world of nobility. Even here in Godric's court, he was expected to follow in his maker's footsteps and someday take control of the Kingdom.

The Supernatural world was all about making yourself look strong. Showing weakness was the biggest mistake ever.

He wouldn't allow anyone, or himself even to make Sookie look weak. She was a strong capable woman all on her own; but he was going to make sure everyone in here knew that.

"Whatever the case, I will stand by you." Sookie knew what he meant. Though she wouldn't show how elated she felt at his words; she simply gave him a nod.

"I trust that you will…" She trailed off, her gaze following a petite brunette that had stalked towards them. Sookie's eyes narrowed at the woman.

"Master." A blond vampire approached them.

"Sookie, I would like for you to meet Pamela, my progeny." Sookie's lips curved upward, forming a small polite smile. She politely inclined her head, in respect towards the blond vampire.

"Pamela, a pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Pam said, leering at Sookie.

"Pam." Eric growled, usually he didn't mind sharing his sexual partners with his progeny but Sookie was on an entirely whole different level and he would not share her with anyone, not even his child. Sookie tried to hide her amusement at Eric's jealousy and possessiveness at his Progeny.

"Maybe another time, Pam" Sookie winked.

"Eric, look at her; she's extremely wise too. You should indulge her."

"Pam." Eric warned.

"Fine, since you denied me my fun, I'll be enjoying myself in other ways." When Eric saw Pam smile, he knew what he was in for. His child was going on another shopping spree. How he hadn't gone broke was beyond him with all of her spending.

"Master, Mistress." She inclined her head to them both in respect and made her leave.

"She's a lovely one, Eric. I will enjoy getting to know her."

"I'm sure you will, careful she might use you as a dress up doll."

"Those clothes she sent up, where all her picks, were they not? She has good taste, but my tastes and hers are far too different. Maybe every now and then I will indulge her." Sookie said with a light chuckle.

Though they were putting up appearances, he really loved seeing Sookie smile and laugh. Usually, since she had come to the Palace, she had been so guarded; and he couldn't blame her. He was not a man of many emotions either. But getting Sookie to smile like she had tonight, was something he looked forward to for the remainder of their time together.

As the night continued, they had greeted many guests together. Many vampires had treated Eric with respect and they had done the same to his beautiful mate. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger. He had come to know certain mannerisms, like the way she pressed her lips together when she was annoyed and when she dug her nails into his arm when she was extremely annoyed and trying to reign in her temper. She was charming with most, and when they tried to throw certain insults at her she stopped them all in their tracks, and shut them all up. She had gained fans instantly with her personality.

She acted like a true Faery. The Fae were vicious and deadly, but they knew how to use their charms, wit and beauty to instantly win people over. When the Fae wanted to deceive others they used their charms, and Sookie seemed to be very skilling in using her Fae charms.

"What a delicious looking woman you've brought tonight, Northman."

"She smells rather….sweet and delectable." Sookie could see the woman practically drool at her. It took every ounce of her control to not blast the woman away. She had met a few annoying vampires tonight, but something about this woman pissed her off. She'd start quite the commotion if she did attack the woman. Instead, Sookie gripped onto Eric's arm even tighter than before.

If Eric wasn't a vampire he'd be in a lot of pain right now. Eric knew Sookie was trying to reign in all of her control.

"I don't share."

"Pity.—Who would have thought though, that Eric Northman would have a mere human as arm candy at his King's court. I am most certain that the only human allowed here are those with leadership status, or donors; and the rest of us are creatures of the supernatural kind. " Eric growled, but found his anger fade away as he felt Sookie's nails digging into his skin, he was certain that if she dug any deeper she would be drawing blood soon.

"Listen here, lady." Sookie snapped. "This _human_ is right here, so when you refer to her, you speak to her directly instead of the large Vampire behind her. I am not some piece of meat and I am not some dog."

The woman's eyes immediately snapped over to Sookie. The female vampire's eyes narrowed.

"You need to train her well, Eric. I could demand to have her punished for showing me disrespect. But I would be willing to let it pass, for a small payment of course" She leered at Eric.

"And I don't share either." Sookie said, feeling the urge to rip the woman's throat out for looking at Eric like he was a piece of meat. She hadn't admitted it out loud yet, but Eric was hers, and hers only. She wasn't going to share him with anyone, ever.

The woman hissed at Sookie, and she looked like she was ready to attack, but Eric stopped her at once before she attempted anything.

"If you lay a hand on her, Salome; I will rip your throat out." Eric wasn't going to allow anyone to disrespect Sookie like that. She was his mate, his future bonded and pledged. She was his equal and disrespect to her meant to disrespect him.

Both vampires' fangs were out on full display, but Eric; no matter how dangerous he looked still looked so beautiful to her.

"Salome, I believe that is enough from you." Came a fourth voice that managed to get everyone's attention.

"Majesty, I meant no disrespect. But surely you can see that the human was being disrespectful?"

"She was not."

"Before I go into detail, Salome; first I have an announcement." Godric raised his voice enough to get the attention of his subjects.

"This so called human, that you all have seen with my child; her name is Sookie, and she is the true mate of my child and officially now, she has my protection; you all know when any supernatural creature finds their true mate, one cannot touch a single hair on their head. You all know the punishment is death for an offense such as that. Am I threatening you all? No, I am not. I speak only the truth. If anyone touches Sookie, I will not intervene in what my child will do to any of you, and if any of you harms my child, it is within Sookie's right to demand retribution. If she is unable to do any of this, then I will do so myself, because Eric is my child. The same goes for Sookie. In Eric's absence, our bloodline will seek retribution if Sookie's blood is spilled.

Ultimately, if I find out that anyone plans to harm these two—or anyone that carries our blood, then I will take it upon myself to rip out your fangs, rip your throats out, and any kind of torture I can think of. I will torture until you beg me for the true death." When Godric spoke, his voice dripped with power. Godric was powerful. He didn't need to yell, in order to make his subjects fear and respect him. They saw Godric for the true ancient vampire he was, the true name that he had held centuries ago. It was a reminder to them all that he was still Death.

" You will treat Sookie, as Eric's equal because that is what she is. One day she will be a queen and reign alongside Eric.—A disrespect to them is a disrespect to me, I do not take kindly that. Do I make myself clear?" There was a silence in the courtroom, Sookie held her breath as she watched Godric. Her Grandfather had told tales of the great creature known as Death. A part of her swelled with pride, knowing that she was a part of his bloodline. She was his descendent, and she was proud to be his descendant. Eric stood next to her, also proud of his maker and King. He loved the fear and respect the others held for Godric.

"Salome." Godric said the vampires name once more. Sookie only hoped that Godric would start now, with the whole torture methods.

"You are getting off with a warning as you did not know my child and Sookie are mates. But the next time I will personally rip your fangs out myself, are we clear?" Salome was seething inside, but even she knew not to trifle with Godric. She bowed her head towards Godric showing him her respect.

"Yes your Majesty."

After that, and after Godric's announcement, many vampires and weres alike came to both Eric and Sookie congratulating them. They were bombarded with questions asking if they were bonded, when would they bond, and when would they pledge. Sookie knew those terms very well and she knew that she would have to do it soon for her own protection, but she wasn't going to do it because everyone wanted to see them bonded and pledged. She would do it on her own time.

"We will retreat for the remainder of the night." Eric had told Godric and his child. In reality Sookie didn't want Eric making decisions for her, but for once she relented. She was glad that Eric had excused them, she was tired and she wanted another good night's rest. After all, she had 6 months' worth of sleep to catch up on.

* * *

Eric left Sookie alone in the bedroom for a moment, and when he had come back, Sookie was already dressed in a knee length, white nightgown and she had divided the bed with a whole bunch of pillows. He stood watching Sookie continue to fix her side of the bed.

"What is this?"

"Dividers. That way, you won't be using me as a real life stuffed animal."

Eric wanted to laugh at her, because the one who used him as a pillow was none other than herself, but he held his tongue, lest he incur her wrath.

"Good night, Eric." She said, snuggling herself underneath the covers. It was already close to dawn, so he peeled his clothes off, and slipped in, beside the pillows of course. But he knew she was going to end up using him as a pillow again. That he was certain of.

The next day, Sookie awoke, completely wrapped around Eric. The same position she had awoken the day before. The pillows were scattered all on the floor, and she growled to herself. She should have known that the pull to Eric wasn't really going to keep them away from each other. But that doesn't mean she wasn't going to keep using the pillows.

Once She had gotten up, and gotten herself decent looking, she stepped out of the bedroom, and called upon the two maids.

"Flora, Fauna." She called out.

"Majesty." The two maids popped out of nowhere, and bowed to her.

"I knew it." Sookie said. "The two of you once served in the temples. The high priestesses—" Before the maids could speak, Sookie place her two hands over their mouths.

"I'm going to spell us, so no one—not even the guards can hear us. Afterwards you will tell me what I need to know, are we clear?"

They nodded, and Sookie chanted the spell she needed so no one would hear their conversation. She put her hands down, finally sighing in relief.

"Anything I do might be reported to Godric, anyways. I want to know, how did the two of you survive?"

"When the take over happened, our temples and our woods were being burned down, and your cousin, the Lady Claudine came to us just in time, and we escaped. We needed to lay low and we found jobs in the palace." Sookie's eyes widened at the revelation.

"My cousin is alive…she is well? Do you know where she is?"

"We can take you there, Majesty. But the King does not know that many of us still survive. It is kept secret, like in the days of old when we all made the supernatural world believe we were nothing but tales and old legends."

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't do it here. She looked at the maids and gave them her thanks.

"Thank you, the two of you have given me hope. When I saw you yesterday my heart fluttered with a shimmer of hope. I visited the Wooded temples since the day I became of age. The two of you have always been there, and you are here again, offering me help. Thank you, again. May the Goddess continue to bless the two of you.—I shall ask for another favor, if you will allow me."

"Anything, Majesty." The twins said in unison.

"Will you take me to Claudine, do you know where she is?" The maids smiled at each other. "She is not far from here, come, take our hands and we will teleport you there, will you allow us, Majesty?"

With a shaky breath, Sookie held onto the maids, and in an instant they popped away.

When they arrived at their destination, Sookie's eyes locked onto a familiar face.

Her brother was here, and so was his mate. She held her breath, not believing her eyes. Then beside Jason was Claudine, then Claudette and Claude.

"Majesty? Are you alright?"

"Sis?" Jason called out to her. Sookie couldn't respond, she was in shock, suddenly she found herself falling, and soon everything went black.

* * *

**Was Sookie going to her family a good idea or not? Hmmm I wonder...tune in next time!**


End file.
